


Contract of Words

by scarletsptember



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bonding, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't hard for Derek to come to this decision, to head to the crossroads and sacrifice his own life for the lives of his pack. They would never know about the deal he made. They didn't need to know how long he had left. The pack would be gone and they would have moved on with their lives when his deal came to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract of Words

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a few chapters typed up and I'm still steadily writing so I will try my best to update regularly. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: The idea of the Crossroads Demon hails from the Supernatural Universe and all credit goes towards the creators of Supernatural for that. Teen Wolf is not mine in any shape or form, I'm just having a little fun.

Derek had heard Stiles say it so many times before. _Death doesn’t affect you. It affects the people around you_. He had never realized how true it really was until death followed him at every beck and call. On every street corner there was a memory of Laura lingering. Every single time he got in to his car he could still smell Cora’s fading scent and he would give anything to bottle that smell up to have it for the rest of eternity. To have the smallest reminder that he was once happy, that there could be still happiness in his darkening world. He needed that. God how he needed a little help reminding him to actually _live_ instead of remaining in state of only _being_.

            He had seen the terror Stiles endured when he father was taken, when he realized that Scott had left them because they couldn’t find any other options of stopping Jennifer. He could still hear Isaac’s voice telling him that Cora was dying, Laura had died and he wasn’t doing anything to stop any other deaths. He could still feel the cold dead weight of Erica in his arms and the disheartened glow in Boyd’s eyes.

            One failure after another and it all led to this. A group of teenagers so broken and lost that they were being pulled under, drowning with no hope of breaking the surface. It wasn’t hard to come to the decision to sacrifice his life for the lives who had given up so much because of him. They would never know what he had done. They didn’t need to know. The pack would be gone and they would have moved on with their lives when his time came to an end. If there was one thing that Derek could do for them, it was this.

            The summoning spell wasn’t hard to find. Locating the crossroads in Beacon Hills was the hard part. He went to the back roads, a place that only he and Stiles had happened across months ago. He could remember the jokes Stiles made about selling his soul. Sometimes it just takes the right person and the right words to put everything into perspective. _I’d do it you know. Sell my soul so everyone could just be safe for once._

            The moon was high in the sky, lighting the loose gravel under each step he took towards the center of the roads. The tin in his hand was warm. He could hear the bones and trinkets rattling as he kneeled down and started to dig a hole with his bare fingers. The rocks bit into his palms. It was what he needed. A reminder as to why he was doing this. He needed to stop the pain, to make things better.

            “Little brother,” the voice spoke directly into his ear. Derek froze in his steps. He knew this was coming. The demon would be important, he needed to pay attention to everything she said no matter what form she took. It didn’t matter that the long dark hair smelled of Laura’s shampoo, or her eyes sparkled full of mischief like he remembered them doing with the threat of impending pranks. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you here. Out of all places, this was not what I expected. I expected to end up seeing you in hell. Suicide tends to be the end result for most people who lose their entire family. I never thought you would be the one knowingly signing your own walking orders.”

            “I want to make a deal.” Derek ignored the heavy thump-thump of his heart against his rib cage.

            “You came to the right girl,” The demon grinned, “Well the right crossroads demon anyways. I just happened to be in the vicinity. What kind of deal are we talking about, Derek Hale?”

            “I want my family back. I want them back happy, healthy and safe.” Derek demanded.

            “That’s a lot of people,” The demon grimaced. “Even if I cut back your time you’d be given to live it still wouldn’t be enough for all of them. So how about you get three of your family members until your soul is mine. I think I can manage that for you.”

            “How long?” Derek rolled the thought around in his mind. He could make the most of ten years. Seeing his family happy and letting them live more than he ever could. It would be worth it.

            “It could be ten years.” She held out her empty hands, palms up. “Or it could be longer or perhaps shorter. It truly depends. Can you handle that? Not knowing when your soul becomes mine? Think on it.”

            Derek closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath. His life wasn’t guaranteed but his pack would be safe. They would be happy and healthy. It would be worth it. It had to be. “And even after you take me they’re still living, they’re still happy and healthy.”

            “Only upon their deaths will their healthy, happy, safe lives that you are demanding ends.” The demon took a step closer to Derek. Her fingers trailed a soft, chilled trail along his jaw. “I’ll give you as long as I can. I don’t know when the hounds will come for your soul but you’ll get your family back.”

            Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He nodded.

            “You know how to seal the deal baby brother,” The demon chuckled. “Even if I look like sister dearest it’s got to be on the lips.”

            Derek ground his teeth together and leaned in. With only a breath separating their lips he added one more condition. “My pack stays safe and will remain safe after I’m gone.”

            Derek swallowed the demons gasp as he covered her lips with his own. The words were binding. He had achieved what he wanted. There was no other way he’d get any time if he asked for more. His family and the safety of his pack was all he needed and he got it. He was shoved down to the ground. The demon’s eyes were filled with a furious dark red.

            “You may have gotten more than you bargained for Derek Hale. You take care to remember that.” It was seconds and then a bright light filled his vision along with a ringing screech echoing in his ear. As the light faded and his body spasm Derek had a feeling that no matter what troubles he encountered it would be worth it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            Derek woke up in a bed. It had been a long time since he woke up curled into his pillows with the sheets tugged up to his chin. A fan was whirling above him on the ceiling and he could smell and hear his family. His heart slammed against his ribcage and it felt like he couldn’t breathe. They were alive. He could hear Laura’s tinkling laughter and Cora’s sassy response to whatever his Dad had said. _His Dad_. He never thought he would be able to see his father again, let alone hear his voice. He had them back. The spell worked. And he was going to lose them all over again in ten years.

            He heard feet pounding up the stairs and his bedroom door burst open. Laura stood there with her hands on her hips, her dark hair still askew from sleep as she watched Derek’s every move. “What’s wrong? Your heart is beating out of your chest. It sounded like you were about to have a panic attack.”

            Derek didn’t waste any time as he threw his sheets back and gathered his sister up in a tight hug. He took a deep breath, smelling the pancake batter lingering on her clothes just over the deep scent of home.

            Laura awkwardly patted his back, letting Derek hold on to her as long as he needed. “What’s going on Derek?”

            “I just had a really terrible dream.” He muttered into her neck.

            “Well snap out of it. The pack is coming for breakfast so hurry up and get dressed. You know Stiles will be early like he always is.” Laura punched him hard on the shoulder before darting out of his room. Derek dug through the chest of drawers finding a Henley and then grabbed a pair of jeans out of his closet.

            There hadn’t been furniture this nice or closets that actually held clothing ever since the fire. And here he was. Back in his home picking up like everything was before the fir, before Kate Argent. It scared him a little to know that so much had already changed and he had just seen the beginning of things to come. He didn’t even know if his Dad was an alpha, if he himself had become a beta because of the deal he made or who was considered to be pack. Stiles was still as deeply immersed in the pack life like he was before the deal. Maybe things were better this time around. They had to have been.

            By the time Derek had cleaned up and headed downstairs bare footed and cautious he heard Stiles talking to Cora. “You sure he’s okay? Derek never sleeps in this late unless something is up.”

            “You worry too much, Stiles.” Laura waved his concern off. “He just had some nightmares or something. He’s fine.”

            “We both know he hasn’t had nightmares about the fire since I started working with him.” Stiles mumbled. “If he’s having nightmares again something had to have happened to cause them to start up again.”

            “It’s just stress!” Laura threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. “He’s got a grown up job now. He’s going to be teaching a bunch of nitwit teenagers soon and he has a lot to do in preparation. Tell me you wouldn’t be a little stressed out about that, Stiles?”

            Derek could see the eye roll even though Stiles wasn’t facing him. “Look you haven’t seen his dreams like I have Laura. He was the one who pulled your Dad from the fire. He…His dreams aren’t good.”

            Stiles trailed off and rubbed at his eyes, “I just worry about him you know? He’s become one of my best friends, even if he doesn’t know that I consider him as such and probably thinks I’m more of a nuisance with all the questions I asked at the beginning of all of this.”

            Laura snorted, “Okay but if you can’t tell, he more than likely feels the same way about you. He doesn’t talk to us about his dreams or what he remembers from the fire. I think he still blames himself for not saving more of us. It was a miracle he managed to save us. You’re the one he talks to. Not us.”

            Derek watched as Stiles reached across the island counter top and let his fingers rest on Laura’s wrist. “There’s nothing we can do to convince him otherwise. You know that. I still blame myself for my Mom’s death. I was only eleven and didn’t have the power I do now so there is no way I could have saved her. I know that logically but in my heart it’s all I can think about. What if I had known earlier about what I can do, what I am? Was it possible that my magic could have saved my mom or if I had realized my power would it have been me who died in the car accident on the way to fight?”

            “Could we please not be so serious over pancakes?” Cora huffed out a sigh. “Plus Derek will down here any second and he hates it when you two talk about him like that.”

            Derek chose that as the moment he’d make his appearance. “What were you saying about me?”

            Derek felt a shiver fly down his spine from the way Stiles looked him over head to toe. Honey brown eyes taking in the smallest of details, cataloguing them for a later conversation. As quick as Stiles looked him over the serious gaze melted into a happy smile. “Good to see you finally awake. We were just talking about how you never sleep in when there are pancakes being made. It’s like a smell-o-larm for you.”

            Derek quirked a brow at Stiles, “Smell-o-larm?”

            Cora chuckled behind her hand and Laura rolled her eyes as Stiles let out a huff, “Yes a smell-o-larm. So what made you sleep in?”

            “Just tired I guess.” Derek shot a look over to Laura to leave things be and to not start any kind of drama before the pack arrived to the house.  “Where’s Dad?”

            “Ran out to get some orange juice before Scott shows up. You know how that kid is about his orange juice.” Laura rolled her eyes and grinned when the front door slammed open.

            “Please tell me that wonderful smell I’m smelling is pancakes!” Erica strode around the corner in a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt, her hair pulled into a pony-tail. Not at all the vixen look she had pulled before. She finally looked comfortable in her skin.

            “It’s pancakes babe,” Boyd answered as he trailed into the kitchen behind her with a soft smile on his lips. “Morning all.”

            A chorus of good  mornings traveled around the kitchen. There was light chatter about what was going on in school between Cora, Stiles, Erica and Boyd by the time his Dad came bumbling inside with four gallons of orange in hand. He took a quick look around and let out a sigh. “I guess I should have figured the late arrivals would include Scott and Isaac.”

            “Always,” Cora grinned. “Does that mean that we can start eating without them?”

            “No because Scott is pulling up now. So that probably means everyone is officially here. As soon as everyone is settled down and before the food is scarfed down I have an announcement.”

            The entire pack quieted at the announcement that the eldest Hale had made. Everyone was looking back and forth between the members of the pack wondering what had happened for such an early morning get together.

            Scott bounded into the kitchen with Isaac on his heels and froze in the doorway. His eyes widened in surprise at how quiet the kitchen had grown. “What happened?”

            “Nothing,” Derek rolled his eyes at Scott who pushed his way onto the bench seat so he was sitting next to Stiles scooting Derek further towards the edge.

            “There have been rumblings that something is coming. There have been for a while now. Even the Argents are preparing for whatever is coming. I need you all to know who I consider my second and who you should go to for instructions if something was to happen to me.”

            It was almost as if a chill had come over the room with how each of the wolves straightened and the hair on their arms stood on end. Derek could see the way that Stiles was biting his lips so not to break the serious air of the conversation taking place.

            “Derek.”                                                   

            Derek’s head shot up from where he had been watching Stiles and met his father’s gaze. “Me?”

            “The pack already defers to you when I’m not here. They have since the accident and you took care of them while Laura, Cora and I were healing. I want that recognized by the pack and for them to realize that your input and orders are to be taken seriously.”

            Derek stood up from where he was sitting. His palm rested on Stiles’ shoulder for the briefest of moments to gather a little more strength before he went to his father and embraced him tightly. He ignored the bone jarring pat on the back when he answered, “I accept.”

            “Good. Now that that’s settled how about we dig in and eat this food that I spent most of the morning making.”

            Derek took his seat next to Stiles and couldn’t help matching Stiles’ excited grin with his own. A plethora of new memories shot to the forefront of his mind. Since the fire he had done what needed to be done. He took care of his family making sure that they were healing properly. While his Dad and sisters were out of commission he made sure the rest of the pack stayed on target with their training and they didn’t get sloppy during the moons due to the loss that they had experienced. He would have been ashamed if the pack lost control under his guidance, that even as one of the oldest he had no control over the younger members. He worked with each of the pack to make sure they were coping with the tragedy that happened. He made himself available to them no matter what time it was to talk with them to listen to them if that was all they needed.

            “Just so you know,” Stiles spoke softly as he speared some of the eggs on his plate with his fork, not looking Derek in the eye. “Just because you’re his second it doesn’t mean I’m going to stop giving you a hard time or trying out what Deaton teaches me on unsuspecting members of the pack. I’m still going to cause as much trouble as I can.”

            “I don’t know what to do if you did change.” Derek answered as he took a bite of his pancakes. Derek let himself get lost in the chatter of the pack. Each of the teens complaining about the latest projects that had been assigned to them in class. Stiles regaling everyone with his latest Deaton related story. He could hear the steady thrum of their heartbeats and then the excited blips upon raucous laughter.

            The sound of their laughter, the feeling of being a whole pack even though they had lost so many not so long ago, and feeling how happy they all were through the pack bonds. That was why Derek had made the deal. The pack before didn’t have any of that. They weren’t happy and there wasn’t much laughter to go around. They were a broken pack and Derek had finally fixed that. 

 


End file.
